Golden Age
by EchoFallsFromGrace
Summary: Foxxay has kids. Snapshots of their lives from their birth on. Written with Graceonce. Note: We do not believe Foxxay would have kids, we just decided to try our hand at it.


**Co-written with Grace (She is the genius behind the even numbered years, please give her lots and lots of love!) and I (the odd years) over quite a few weeks, follow the Day family through snapshots of their life.**

**Rated T for occasional swearing. All fluffy!**

**Word Count:**

"Have you decided on who's taking who's name?" Zoe asked. "Or will you just hyphen them?"

"I'm taking Misty's name, I think." Cordelia said, crossing her arms. She leaned back in her chair and shook her head. "It's high time the Goode family name died out."

"Cordelia Day." Queenie smiled. "I like it."

"I thought Misty wouldn't let you, to be honest." The youngest girl admitted, glancing at the voodoo witch, who nodded.

"We haven't _technically_ spoken about it." The Supreme grimaced, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. "But Misty Goode is a shit name."

"Seconded." Her council echoed.

**Year -1**

"You want to name her _what_?"

"It's French, Delia, and it reminds me of the swamps." Misty turned to her wife, her ears turning red as she softly blushed.

"You watched Princess and the Frog one too many times, Mist." Cordelia wriggled her nose. She sidled up behind the swamp witch and rested her chin on the girl's shoulder, overlooking the blonde's potion.

"That bug didn't sway my decision. I'd been thinkin' about the name for a while." The wild blonde pouted, glancing sideways at the Supreme.

"How much is a while?" Cordelia asked, surprised.

Misty's blush grew. "A while."

The shorter witch laughed, and buried her face in the fabric of Misty's shirt. "I like it, I think. It's got a nice ring."

Misty grinned. "Ya sure then? Because we'll be stuck with that name forever." She placed a hand on the older blonde's pregnant belly. Cordelia was just beginning to show beneath her slim black shirts.

"Yes, I'm sure." The Supreme smiled. "Evangeline it is. Now to find a name for her brother."

OOOOOOO

"Ya want to name him _what_?"

"I've heard those words before." Cordelia mused, looking up at her wife perched on the edge of her desk. She shuffled her paperwork together into a large pile and grabbed a pen, continuing to work as she spoke. "It's Myrtle's father's name. And since we're not naming a child after her, I figured this was the next best thing."

"She'd be honored for sure." Misty admitted. "Dakota." She let the name roll over her tongue.

Besides her, Cordelia winced as she twisted in her chair, trying to get comfortable. Misty cocked her head to the side as she watched the older blonde struggle with her baby bump.

"Okay, I'm game. Dakota Day's good. But on one condition."

"I don't think Stevie wants to be godmother."

"Zoe already volunteered." The swamp witch shrugged. "But that's not my condition. Give up your title for a few months."

The Supreme glanced sideways at her wife, scowling. "My _title_ isn't something I can just turn on and off."

"I know, what I meant was," Misty took a breath. "Let me and the council help ya out. You're beginnin' to tire out fast, the girls have noticed. We can all pitch in to take care of your classes. If ya want." She added quickly, quietly.

Cordelia bit her lower lip, simultaneously pushing her glasses up her nose. "Misty-"

"Please. For the babies."

"They have names." The Supreme countered. "Evangeline and Dakota Day." She let her head loll forward and let out a little groan. "Fine."

**Year 0**

"_Damn it, Misty Day_!" Cordelia screamed, gripping her wife's hand tightly. She could feel herself crushing it as sweat dripped down her forehead into her eye. She didn't make any move to wipe the sweat away, instead keeping one hand on Misty's and the other wrapped around the sheets of the hospital bed, knuckles white.

"Come on, Delia, let's get through this one together, okay?" Misty insisted. "Remember what the nurse said. Deep breaths, in and out."

Cordelia screamed yet again in response. Misty nervously looked to one of the nurses gathered around Cordelia, who nodded slightly.

"Darlin-" Misty started, then winced and drew in a sharp intake of breath, circling her own hand around Cordelia's wrist. "De-Delia, you're gonna break my hand!"

"_I don't care_!" Cordelia yelled. "Just get these damn babies _out_!"

"You're almost there, Mrs Day," the doctor responded calmly. "Just a few more minutes."

Misty reached to tuck Cordelia's hair behind her ear. "You heard him, you're almost there."

"Misty, I can't-" Cordelia began.

"Yes, you can!" Misty interrupted. "You're doing so good, darlin', just a little bit more."

Misty rubbed Cordelia's arm with her free hand, continuing to encourage her as Cordelia continued to try and break her hand.

A few minutes later, Cordelia's pain was interrupted by the loud cries of a baby. _Her _baby. Her pain faded and her eyelids fluttered as Misty stood up from her chair, practically jumping up and down.

"Delia, you did it!" She cried, voice cracking.

"It's a girl," the nurse smiled.

Before she or Misty had a chance to react, Cordelia's pain returned as quickly as it had gone.

"_My god Misty, why did we have twins_?"

Cordelia woke to Misty sitting in the chair beside her, Evangeline in one arm and Dakota in the other. She looked at both of them with wide eyes, leaning over to kiss her daughter and son on the head.

"Hey," Cordelia rasped.

Misty turned to Cordelia, revealing a big, fat tear rolling down her cheek. She smiled her huge, crinkle-eyed smile as she spoke. "They're so beautiful."

Cordelia smiled back at her, too tired to produce any tears. "They are, aren't they, baby?"

Misty stood. "You wanna hold 'em?"

Cordelia nodded slowly, holding her arms out to her children. Misty burrowed them carefully into her wife, her smile never wavering. Cordelia held them close, lazy tears finally forming in her eyes. Misty sat back down, dragging her chair close to her wife and kissing her softly on her temple over Dakota's head.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you more," Cordelia answered, before being slowly lulled to sleep by the warmth in her arms.

Misty found herself standing over a very angry Evangeline. Dakota was sleeping peacefully in the other room after staying up all night, making sure Misty couldn't get more than fifteen minutes of sleep at a time.

Cordelia was taking a nap after returning from the hospital that morning. She had shown Misty how to change a diaper before laying down, but for some reason Misty's mind had gone blank. So Evangeline lay on the changing table, crying and crying.

"Okay," Misty whispered to herself as she started to change her daughter. "You take the..."

Things seemed to be going well with Misty on autopilot. The diaper was in the trash and Evangeline seemed to have quieted just a bit. But after throwing out the dirty diaper, she froze. "Shit," she spat. "Shit, now what?"

"Something about...baby powder?" Misty reached over and grabbed the bottle. She turned it over without thinking and the cap fell off, engulfing Misty and Evangeline both in a cloud of white smoke. Evangeline started back up crying.

"No, no, shh, it's okay, Evie," Misty said quickly, picking her daughter up from the table and cradling her. "Don't wake up Mommy, okay?"

But Cordelia was already standing in the doorway, puffy eyes, messy hair, and all.

"Misty, what happened here?" She cried.

."We-we were having a little trouble."

**Year** 1

"I swear to ya our boy was walkin' around here like he owned the place."

"Misty, I hardly think Dakota was _walking_ at his age." Cordelia shook her head. "And he hasn't done it around me, how'd you explain that?"

"I just-" Misty huffed, frustrated. "He walks around me. And as soon as I reach for a phone or a camera he sits right back down. He's a little sh-"

"_Misty_."

"Sorry." The necromancer blushed deeply. "I just wish ya could see him Delia, knobbly knees and all. Fat, knobbly knees." She corrected herself.

"Our baby is _not_ fat."

"He ain't skinny neither."

"Jesus, Misty, he's a baby. He's _going_ to have some fat." Cordelia walked around her wife, reaching for a stack of papers on her desk. She began to file them away in her cabinets. She looked up momentarily and pushed her glasses up her nose. "I'm just wondering when they're going to start talking. And who will do it first."

"I'm thinkin' Evie. She makes enough noise already."

"Our babies are fat _and_ they're too noisy." The Supreme shook her head, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"I'm sayin' it with all the love in my heart."

"I know. You're still a dork."

Misty mimicked being wounded as she sauntered over to the older blonde's side. She kissed a bare shoulder and wrapped her arms around her lover's middle, humming contently.

"I'm trying to work, Mist." Cordelia whined, leaning back into the swamp witch.

"And I'm tryin' to get you all riled up." Misty laughed softly, letting her hands wander.

"It's working. Give me a few minutes, yeah?"

The wild blonde nodded and backed away, hands held up in the air by her sides. Cordelia grinned and shook her head. She finished rather quickly, shoving the last bits of paper into the file cabinet before shutting it and beckoning her wife over. Misty obliged easily, leaning down to kiss her Supreme.

There was a knock at the office door before they could deepen their embrace and both women turned around to look at Kyle, breathless as he was, blonde curls wide.

"Holy shit, Miss Delia, Misty. Evie's-"

"Walkin'?"

"Talking?"

"-Wrecking havock on the cat."

Cordelia grimaced and pushed past him, Misty hot on her heels. The shaggy haired boy was right. Evie had grabbed onto one of the academy's cats (the calico one) and had began tugging at its tail, ripping out fur, ignoring the animal's pleas and yowls. The Supreme was glad she'd asked Misty to declaw the pets, but this was still dangerous, since she knew Kyle didn't like touching the twins, afraid as he was to hurt them.

"Evie, no-!" She grabbed the cat from between her daughter's small fingers and tried as best as she could to smooth its hair back. "You _don't_ do that to the cat."

Evangeline gurgled unhappily at her loss of animal fur. Misty picked her up off the floor and set her down on the couch, brushing cat hair off of her white dress as she scolded her gently. The swamp witch turned to inspect the cat, taking it out of Cordelia's grasp and cooing at it to calm it down. Its yellow eyes were wild and frantic as it clung onto her for dear life.

"Evie, you really can't do that. It's mean and insensitive." The Supreme sighed, pushing back blonde locks on her daughter's forehead.

"Sorry, mom."

Misty stilled and turned to face Cordelia. They glanced at each other with wide eyes. Slowly they pivoted to stare at Evangeline.

"Whatcha say?" Misty asked, peering over the side of the couch.

"Sorry, mama."

"Holy shit."

"_Misty_."

"Sorry. Baby, ya can talk?" Misty practically threw the cat back into Cordelia's arms as she scrambled over the sofa to sit by their daughter. She took her little fists in hers. The Supreme set down the animal and joined her daughter. The little blonde girl nodded, biting at her lower lip, already imitating her older mother.

"Evie, that's amazing!" Cordelia gushed.

"Thank."

"-s. Thanks."

"Thanks." Evangeline repeated. She grinned up at her mothers, who smiled back.

Misty whispered in Cordelia's ear, her eyes on their daughter. "Are we ever gonna tell Dakota that Evie spoke first?" Her wife glanced sideways at her, grimacing.

"Where is he, anyway?"

"Upstairs, I think." Misty shrugged, picking Evie up into her arms. She turned back to their daughter. "Can ya say 'I love ya'? Because I love ya. A whole lot. I'm proud of ya, baby." Evangeline bit her thumb, smiling up at the swamp witch.

"Misty."

"Mmmmyea?"

"I found Dakota."

"Where-Oh." The necromancer scowled, blue-green eyes fixed on their son. Their son that was tittering towards them on two legs. "I told ya he could walk." She looked back at Evie. "Did ya know your brother could walk?"

Cordelia kneeled down next to Dakota, a wide grin on her face. "Dakota darling, you're walking!"

"Now they just gotta switch their talents and they'll do both. Eh baby?" Misty bounced Evie up and down, making the girl giggle. Dakota reached up towards Cordelia's knees, grabbing at her skirt. The Supreme picked up their son and twirled him around, sending him into a laughing spree too.

**Year 2**

"Can you tell your wife and kids to slow down?" Madison groaned.

Misty could hear Cordelia laugh from behind her. "I don't think it would stop them."

Evangeline and Dakota were dragging Misty deeper into the museum, one clasped to her right hand and the other to her left. They were practically shaking with excitement after waiting for this trip for close to three weeks.

"Maybe you should have worn better shoes!" Misty shot back over her shoulder without slowing down.

"Oh, don't go all motherly on me," Madison grumbled. "I'll be fine."

Misty laughed and turned to the children hanging on her arms. "Alright, you guys ready to go in?"

Misty turned the map of the museum upside down, then to the right, then to the left. "Delia, can you figure this out?"

Cordelia took the map. "Looks like we should go to the marine exhibit first."

The Day family migrated through the museum, Evangeline humming _Landslide_, the song she heard her Mama play the night before. Dakota walked in a stunned silence. The colors and sounds filling the museum sent him far into sensory overload.

As soon as the marine exhibit came into view, Evangeline ran towards it as fast as her legs could carry her.

Madison groaned audibly and rolled her eyes. "The _marine_ exhibit?"

"What, did you have something else in mind?" Cordelia asked.

"No, I just-" Madison cut herself off. "No."

Misty looked over to see Evangeline pressing her face up against the tank, desperately trying to get closer to the fish. In a small voice she repeated "fish" every time one swam by.

"Do you like these kinds of fish, Evie?" Cordelia asked, walking over to the exhibit and reading off of it. "These are orange clownfish, or _Amphiprion percula_. They live in sea anemones."

"Anemo..." Evangeline repeated softly. "Anenome."

Misty smiled and placed a hand on Evangeline's shoulder. "Good!"

Cordelia continued to read off of the display to Evangeline, who kicked her legs excitedly every time Cordelia said a word she didn't know. Misty looked around at the rest of the exhibit.

"Hey, Delia?" She asked. "Do...do you know where Madison and Dakota got off to?"

Cordelia turned, wide-eyed. "No?"

"Where could they have gone?" Misty asked herself under her breath.

A few minutes of looking later, Misty was practically shaking. Dakota had never run off before. Madison, sure, but never Dakota. He was a good kid.

"Delia, I'm gonna go look for them," Misty said suddenly.

Cordelia nodded softly, holding Evangeline's hand as she continued to look around the exhibit. "I'll stay here."

Misty had practically looked through the whole museum. The gift shop came first, then the jellyfish exhibit, then the guest rooms for classes who came for a field trip. She had even asked a few guards. But she found nothing.

She was approaching the very last exhibit she hadn't checked yet. The dinosaur exhibit. But Dakota was always afraid of dinosaurs, and besides, Madison was with him, and she would never-

"Madison?" Misty called.

Madison looked up from the display she was reading from. Dakota was sitting on her hip, laughing happily, and her high heels were abandoned in the corner of the room. Her hair was messy, most likely from Dakota playing with it as he was prone to do, and face red from laughter.

"Mama!" Dakota called.

Madison quickly put Dakota down and smiled sheepishly at Misty. Dakota wrapped his arms around Madison's leg.

"What are you doing here?" Misty cried. "We were worried sick!"

"Don't look at me," Madison grinned, nudging Dakota, who burrowed into her leg. "He dragged me here."

**Year 3**

"Ya don't look so good hun." Misty hovered over her young son, worry in her blue-green eyes.

"I'm not feeling so good, mama." Dakota admitted quietly. "I feel weird."

The wild blonde felt her pulse quicken. "Do ya need to vomit? I can find ya a trash can or a bowl-"

"Mama."

"-Or I can carry ya to- yes?" She glanced down at him, wringing her ringed hands together.

"I think there's someone else living in my head." He said quietly, worry in his hazel eyes.

"Someone-what?" She kneeled down next to him. "What are ya talkin' about? Can ya explain better?"

"I hear this voice." Dakota crinkled his nose. "It sounds a lot like uncle Kyle."

Keeping her eyes on his, Misty called out for her wife, who was working in her office across the hall. Cordelia came running, having heard the panic in the wild blonde's voice.

"Misty? What is it?"

"He's hearin' voices." The swamp witch's blue-green eyes met the Supreme's dark ones. "Is that normal? That's not normal, is it?"

"Okay, it's fine, Misty." She knelt down and placed her hands on Dakota's chest. "Don't freak him out."

"I'm not freaked out, mom." Dakota protested bravely. His voice grew softer. "I'm just wondering why it's happening."

"We'll figure it out, don't worry." Cordelia returned his smile easily. "How long has this been going on?"

"A few days. I just thought I'd been watching too much television with Auntie Nan."

"Most likely." The Supreme nodded reassuringly.

"Mama, have you seen my slippers?"

"Now's not a good time, Evie." Misty turned towards their daughter, biting her thumb. "Ya left them by the kitchen door, yeah?"

"Thanks!" The blonde child answered brightly, and suddenly disappeared, appearing a few steps away.

She'd transmutated across the hall.

"Cordelia."

"Yes, Misty?" Her wife glanced up, her hand still resting on Dakota's forehead.

"Your child just transmutated."

"_My_ child?" The headmistress raised an eyebrow at the swamp witch before looking back across her shoulder at Evangeline who'd just come out of the kitchen, pink slippers on her feet. The girl made her way over, disappearing and reappearing randomly, a grin on her face.

"Evangeline, what are you doing?"

"I don't know, but it started this morning, isn't it awesome mommy?" The little blonde giggled. "I'll never have to take the stairs again!"

"Just like your mama, you'd use your powers to be lazy." Cordelia deadpanned.

"She's three years old, how the _hell-_"

"_Misty_."

"-is she already gettin' powers?!"

The Supreme shrugged, wonder in her dark eyes. "This is fascinating. But Evie, I want you to stop using your new found talents so randomly, alright? You and I will have to install rules before you can just transmutate everywhere."

"That's not fair!" Dakota cried out, pointing a finger at his twin. "Why is she getting her powers before me?"

"Dakota."

"Mom?"

"Can you hear mama?"

The blonde boy scrunched his nose. "She's not talking-?"

"Dakota, can you hear mama?" Cordelia repeated, taking his fingers in hers.

"You look good in that shirt, she says. It hugs your curves."

The Supreme glanced back at Misty, who shrugged. "It's true!"

"You, baby, are a clairvoyant." The oldest blonde pushed his hair out of his face. "And your sister is a transmutator." She sighed. "You two are going to be a handful."

"Does this mean I get extra time to hang out with Auntie Nan? Will she be teaching me?" He asked, excited.

"And I get to hang out with Millie?" Evie added, coming up to stand at his side. "She pops in and out like a pro!"

Cordelia laughed. "We'll see."

The twins glanced at each other, grinning, and ran out of the salon hand in hand, most likely to tell the rest of the academy of what they'd just accomplished.

"Are ya sure they ain't too young?"

"We can't staunt their powers, Mist. But yes, they're incredibly young." The Supreme nodded, standing up to take the swamp witch's hands in hers. "It must be because they've got an incredibly powerful mother." She winked.

"Says the Supreme." Misty teased. She sobered. "Ya realize that this means we can't ever be intimate again, right?"

"But, why?"

"Between Dakota readin' our minds and Evie poppin' up everywhere..." The wild blonde shrugged. "I'm just sayin' I'll miss fuckin' ya."

She received a playful shove.

**Year 4**

Cordelia's schedule called for the twins to get up early, which left enough time for them to get cleaned up, get dressed, eat breakfast, and take a slow walk out to the bus stop to arrive there five minutes early as long as they stayed about within three minutes of the allotted time for each activity.

However, when the morning of the twins' first day of pre-school came, Cordelia found she was too anxious to eat her breakfast. Instead, she sat watching Misty, Evangeline, and Dakota scarf down toast and cereal excitedly. Misty told stories of her first days, hands gesturing wildly, knocking over juice by the glass. Cordelia could only bring herself to laugh a couple times. The lump in her throat was too much.

Cordelia felt a curious gaze burning into her cheek and turned to see Dakota.

"Mama, are you okay?" he asked, hazel eyes wide as he peered over the table.

Cordelia nodded and managed to give Dakota a warm smile. "Of course, honey."

But as the morning went on, it became more and more obvious to everyone there that Cordelia was scared. She rarely had trouble keeping still, but that morning, she found herself pacing around the house like Misty did when she got restless.

On her fifth trip through the kitchen, Misty caught her hand and rubbed her forearm soothingly. "Take a deep breath, okay, Delia?"

Cordelia nodded in response, squeezing her wife's hand appreciatively. "I'll try."

Misty whispered a quick "I love you" before rushing off to break up a pillow fight between the twins.

Cordelia smoothed Evangeline's hair as she and her brother stood diligently on the street corner. They didn't seem to be nervous at all. Evangeline had picked up a few flowers from the side of the road and was showing Dakota how to weave them into a bracelet. Even Misty was calm, practically somber, as she draped her arm around the twins.

The squealing brakes of the bus made Cordelia's stomach drop. She and Misty gave Evangeline and Dakota a kiss and a hug each and waved goodbye as they got on the bus. The twins pressed their smiling faces up to the windows, waving and waving until they were out of sight.

Misty looked to Cordelia, eyebrows raised in concern. "How are you doing?"

Cordelia shook her head. She could feel tears coming already.

"Oh, honey," Misty cooed, bringing Cordelia into a hug. "It's alright. They'll be alright."

"Misty," Cordelia forced out. "Misty, why aren't you scared for them?"

Misty pulled away and ran her hands down Cordelia's arms until she was holding both of her hands. "Of course I'm scared. I'm just trying to keep faith in 'em. They're good kids."

"Then why is this so hard?" Cordelia demanded, wiping at the tears brimming in her eyes. "Why can't I enjoy this?"

Misty laughed. "I don't think anybody enjoys their kid's first day of school."

Cordelia allowed a small smile to spread across her face. "You're right. I just-I'm gonna miss having them around all the time."

"Who isn't?" Misty squeezed her wife's hands. "Don't worry, the other kids are gonna like 'em just as much."

Cordelia nodded despite the tears that were threatening to return yet again.

"Hey, don't cry," Misty pleaded. "You're gonna make me cry, too."

"Good," Cordelia joked, smoothing the wrinkles of Misty's shawl absentmindedly. "Let's get home, okay? I could use some ice cream."

Misty wrapped her arm around Cordelia's waist as they followed the sidewalk back to the Academy.

**Year 5**

Dakota climbed up onto his chair, pushing Misty away as she tried to help him. "I can do it myself, mama. I'm five years old."

Evangeline though, easily took her help with a toothy grin.

Cordelia kissed them both on the top of their head as she came into the kitchen. "Good morning babies, how'd you sleep?" She pinched Misty's waist as she moved past her, earning a squeak and a half-hidden grin.

"Evangeline's dreams kept me up all night." The little boy answered, reaching for the bright pink cereal box. Evie stuck her tongue out at her brother. Misty shared a glance with her wife, her eyebrows raising behind her cup of tea.

"Actually, Dakota, Evangeline, your mama and I had a talk." Cordelia started.

"You're giving us our own rooms?" His hazel eyes brightened as he glanced repeatedly between his mothers.

"Dakota Day, what have we told ya about readin' minds without permission?" Misty scowled.

"Not to. Am I really getting my own room?"

"Next month, yes, for your birthdays. We were able to move some girls around." The Supreme nodded. "Dakota, we're moving you next to the greenhouse, by Nan's room. You'll be farthest from the others, you might get some sleep. Evangeline, you keep the room you're in. And there's no need to fight, they're the same size, we checked."

The twins shared a grin, pink milk dribbling down their chins.

"And we can decorate them and stuff?" Evie asked.

"Ya can make it plushie heaven, yes." Misty nodded. The little girl's eyes went wide at the thought. She was going to have _so many_ tea parties.

OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

"Hi, we're here for Dakota and Evangeline Day?"

"Oh, of course." The woman smiled at Zoe and Kyle, and beckoned the twins over. The two dropped their building blocks, having seen the young couple arrive inside the classroom, and slung their little backpacks over their shoulders. They grabbed their velcro shoes.

"They're as handsome as their parents." The after school teacher added with a wink.

They're not ours." Zoe blushed. "We're just their godparents. Their moms are out for the week on a business trip."

The woman grimaced, embarrassed. "I'm truly sorry, I figured, with Dakota's hair-"

Kyle smiled softly and tousled the boy's head. "He just really likes my haircuts."

Dakota grinned up at him.

OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

"Mommy, careful with the knots." Evangeline cried out, her eyes slamming shut.

"It's not my fault you got your mama's poofy hair. And it's not me who pushed you to go dancing in the rain." Cordelia frowned, doing her best to untangle her daughter's hair.

"I wanted to twirl like mama." The little girl protested, grimacing as the Supreme tugged once more on her scalp. "She always twirls in the rain."

"Yeah." Cordelia muttered. "And then she gets a cold." She leaned over to glare at the girl. "And knots."

"I'm sorry mommy." Evie pouted. She frowned. "Do you untangle her hair too?"

The Supreme smiled. "Yes, I do. And she whines every time, like you."  
The little blonde grinned up at her. She suddenly closed her eyes and sneezed once, twice, and sniffed.

"Christ, Evie." Cordelia closed her eyes. "Remind me to have a stern talk with your mother."

Evangeline smiled sheepishly.

**Year 6**

Little footsteps thundered through the halls of the Academy.

"Mama! Mama!" Evangeline called out.

Cordelia looked up from her paperwork to the picture of her family sitting on her desk, smiling slightly to herself. No matter how many times they had accidentally knocked papers off her desk or woke her up from a well-deserved nap, she could never bring herself to be annoyed by the ruckus the twins caused when they played together.

Suddenly, the two burst into her office.

"Mommy, do you know where Mama is?" Evangeline asked. Dakota nodded furiously.

"I think she's in the greenhouse," Cordelia answered.

"Oh, okay," Evangeline said. "Thanks, Mommy!"

"Thank you!" Dakota chimed in.

They ran back out into the hall, calling out for Misty.

"Shut the door behind you!" Cordelia called. But the two were much too far down the hallway to listen. Cordelia laughed softly and put down her pen as she got up to close the door.

Evangeline and Dakota found Misty in the greenhouse, just as Cordelia had said. She had a few dry, drooping plants that hadn't made it through herbology class lined up on the counter, resting her hands on each and re-infusing them with life.

"Mama!" Evangeline called out. "Mama, we need your help!"

Misty turned from her plants. "What is it?"

Dakota grabbed at his mother's hand, trying to pull her out of the greenhouse. "You just have to come with us, okay?"

"It's really important!" Evangeline added.

Misty laughed and nodded. "Okay, honey, lead the way."

Misty found herself running along with Dakota out the door of the Academy and towards the street. Evangeline had already transmutated to the edge of the sidewalk and was waiting for the two to catch up with her.

"Come on, hurry!" She called.

As Misty and Dakota approached the street, she saw what the children were so riled up about. Evangeline stood protectively over a small dog, frail and thin. It had been hit by a car and laid motionless on the side of the road.

Misty approached the animal as the smile dropped from her face.

"Can you help it, Mama?" Dakota asked.

Misty kneeled down to inspect the dog. It had no tag and was much too thin.

"A stray," she whispered to herself, then looked up to her children. "Of course I can."

She laid her hands on the dog's body, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. Evangeline and Dakota went completely silent as they watched their mother intently. Within thirty seconds, the dog looked up at Misty and began to bark.

"Hey!" She smiled. "Hey, cutie, how ya doing?"

Misty gathered the dog up in her arms and planted a kiss on its head.

"Can we keep him?" Evangeline begged. "Please, please, please!"

Misty looked down at the dog.

"I don't know, Mommy wasn't exactly happy the time we brought that cat home," Misty said sadly.

"We should still ask!" Evangeline continued. "Come on, Mama, let's try!"

Misty smiled down at her daughter proudly. "You know what? That's a good idea, honey."

Cordelia's office door burst open again. But this time, it wasn't just the twins. Now their mother stood behind them, a ragged dog in her arms.

Cordelia put down her pen. "Another?"

"Yes, but hear me out, Delia," Misty said as she came into her wife's office. "This one hasn't got an owner. He's gonna starve out there!"

Delia started to shake her head.

Misty deposited the dog on Cordelia's desk.

"Misty, he's walking all over my paperwork!" Cordelia exclaimed, pulling the dog onto her lap as she re-arranged the papers strewn on her desk. He sat patiently on her legs as she did so.

"See, darlin'?" Misty asked. "He likes you already."

Cordelia began to smile down at the dog. The twins looked at each other excitedly.

"Yeah! We can't leave him now!" Evangeline cried.

Cordelia took a deep breath. "Well, alright."

The room erupted into cheers. As the twins hugged each other in celebration, Misty came around the side of Cordelia's desk and kissed her on the cheek.

"You're a good mom, you know that, Delia?" She whispered. "Real good."

**Year 7**

"Mama, wake up!" Evangeline hissed. The swamp witch groaned and pushed at the young girl, burying her head back underneath the covers.

"Mama, you promised!" Dakota added quietly. He pulled at Misty's arm, huffing.

"I'm up, I'm up. Calm your horses, ya two." Misty whispered back, voice laden with sleep. She sat up, bleary eyed, and untangled herself from Cordelia's arms, who was still sound asleep. She placed her pillow in place of her body, which the Supreme took greedily in her lithe arms.

Misty ushered the twins out of their bedroom, and the three of them headed down to the kitchen, hand in hand.

"I got everything ready." Dakota said proudly.

"I noticed." The necromancer grinned, amused at the state of the kitchen. They hadn't started yet, but obviously they'd opened a few boxes. She wiped her hand over chocolate powder. "We makin' chocolate cake?"

"It's mommy's favorite!" Evangeline clapped her hands.

"Did you finish wrappin' the presents like I asked ya to?"

"Yeah. But we don't see why you asked us instead of Auntie Zoe or Auntie Queenie." Dakota shrugged. "Even Auntie Madison would have done a better job than we did. Our wrapping sucks."

"No, it doesn't." Misty said firmly. "It adds your personal touch. Ya left them on her desk?"

"Right next to yours." Evangeline grinned. Her eyes lit up in curiosity.

"What'd you get her?"

"You'll see." She nudged her daughter. "Come on, let's get this thing started."

They spent over an hour preparing Cordelia's double chocolate cake, more flour ending up on the floor than in the baked good itself. And Misty couldn't say she herself wouldn't receive a scolding from her wife, what with all the cocoa powder in her hair. She figured she looked more brunette than blonde. But she hadn't thrown the first handful, Dakota had.

The coven's council sporadically made their way downstairs, offering their help and placing wrapped gifts around the room to be taken to Cordelia's office later. Kyle came in, dropping off the icing he'd bought earlier that week, and Myrtle stopped by to pat her godchildren on the head and place a kiss on Misty's cheek, happily humming the entire time.

Evie went overboard with her icing, using all the colors her 'uncle' had dropped off, while Dakota placed candy flowers everywhere he could, Misty's arm included. He saved one for Cordelia's.

They placed their finished work on the Supreme's desk and arranged all the presents around it. Misty placed her gift, one that fit into the palm of her hand, by her wife's favorite picture of their family.

The rest of the original students filed in, and they all sat down around the small room, perching on furniture. Misty sat down on the floor, and Evangeline and Dakota climbed into her lap. And they waited.  
It didn't take long for the floorboards above them to creak, Cordelia didn't wake up very late. They heard her come down the stairs and head for the kitchen. There was a pause, presumably her puzzled at the absence of her family (Queenie and Nan had helped out in cleaning the kitchen, it couldn't possibly be the mess). They heard a little sigh, and the Supreme's shoes against the floors as she made her way to the office.

She stepped in and shook her head. "I hate you all."

"Happy birthday Miss Cordelia!" Kyle cried out, besides himself in excitement.

"I tell you, every year, that I don't want anything big." The blonde pouted.

"And every year we don't listen to ya, ya should know that by now." Misty responded, grinning up at her from the floor. Cordelia leant down and kissed her briefly, ruffling her kids' hair at the same time, before she moved to her desk, admiring the handiwork.

"That cake looks delicious." She glanced over her shoulder at her twins. Misty cocked her head, knowing very well that it was truly a mess, the greens and the pinks and the candy stuck everywhere, but her heart melted at the sight of her wife's eyes tearing up.

"Open mama's present first!" Dakota and Evie suddenly yelled out, eyes bright.

"No, I don't-"

"Yes, open Misty's first!" Zoe called out. "She's been hiding what it is for weeks now!" The swamp witch glared over at the young woman.

The Supreme picked up the small box and turned it over in her fingers gingerly. Misty winced as it rattled. Cordelia's eyebrow rose in question, and she unwrapped it, revealing a velvet container.

She opened it. "Oh, Misty-"

The wild blonde suddenly threw up the entire speech she'd made, her words coming out in a blur. "I wanted to renew our vows again. The kids have been complainin' that they couldn't come to our weddin', which is ridiculous because they weren't born, and I thought it'd make ya happy and them happy and-"

Cordelia knelt down next to Misty and shushed her. "Yes, Misty. I will marry you. Again."

She kissed her sweetly, but was pushed off by her twins jumping into her arms, squealing with joy. Kyle joined them, and soon they were all on the floor, laughing and hugging.

**Year 8**

Cordelia tried her best to keep her eyes downcast on the shelf in front of her.

"What do you think?" She asked Misty. "Blue or yellow for Dakota?"

Misty huddled in close, grasping her hand tightly and joining in on the charade.

"I think he likes yellow best," Misty answered softly. Cordelia nodded as she continued to look through the clothes.

"Fuckin' lezzies," a man droned from behind them. Cordelia could feel Misty jump and begin to shake. Cordelia inched closer to her, holding their intertwined hands against her side protectively.

Cordelia took a quick look over at Evangeline and Dakota. They were still poring over the collection of toys on display. Evangeline had picked up a gator figurine and was trying to hold Dakota's attention, pointing to the alligator and explaining to him exactly what each organ in a crocodile was meant to do. But much to Evangeline's despair, Dakota was only interested in the knight figurine. Cordelia breathed a small sigh of relief before turning back to the shelf of children's clothing.

"Hope your kids don't turn out to be a bunch of homos, too," another man joined in. Cordelia slowly pulled her hand away from Misty's to reach into her purse for something - anything - sharp, something that could scare them away. As she searched around her bag, she turned her head sideways to give the two men a disapproving glare over her shoulder.

The second she made eye contact with the men behind her, the first man's face broke into a wide smile.

"Oh, we've got the Supreme herself on our hands, Jerry!" He yelled. Cordelia noticed his words were slurred. Even worse, she could hear his stumbling footsteps on the wooden floor coming closer to her and Misty.

"So, a lezzie and a satanist, huh?" The second man continued what the first one started. "I'd hate to see what this pair has got waiting for them on the other side."

"Hellfire and brimstone," a third answered in a smooth, calculated tone. "Hellfire and brimstone for eternity."

"Might as well save them the trouble of waiting," The first man chuckled. Cordelia heard him digging around in his pockets. "_Burn the witches_, eh?"

Cordelia heard the clicking of a lighter echo through the store.

"Cordelia, we should go," Misty whispered. "It's not safe here."

"It's fine, Misty," Cordelia reassured her wife. "They're not going to do anything, they're just trying to scare us."

Cordelia took another look towards the children. They were still holding onto their figurines, but were now silent and wide-eyed.

Cordelia took another few deep breaths before moving to a different shelf. The onslaught continued from behind her, slurs dropping out of the first man's mouth a mile a minute. Suddenly, a small hand tugged on her skirt.

"Mommy?"

Cordelia looked down to see a very distressed Evangeline. She pointed over to Misty, who was leaned against the clothes display, attempting to hold in her sobs as the men turned their assault towards her specifically.

"_Burn the witch, burn the witch_," they chanted, laughing every time Misty would shy away as they brought the lighter closer.

Dakota was holding onto Misty's legs with one arm and trying to shove the men away with the other. Before Cordelia had time to make a move to protect her family, Dakota's hand brushed against a man's leg. The man reached out and angrily grabbed Dakota by the arm, pulling him off of Misty with a jerk that almost made her topple over.

"Mama! Mommy!" Dakota cried.

Cordelia could hardly see straight. She felt her breath get stuck in her chest and her heart begin to hammer through her ribcage. She instructed Evangeline to go hide, then felt her mind go blank.

One man was sent flying across the room and the other was set ablaze by his own lighter. He ran out into the mall, clothes still flaming, screaming desperately for help. The third man found himself unable to control his own body, heaving bone-shattering punches into his own face and stomach.

Cordelia was brought back to herself by the sound of sobbing. Misty was holding onto Cordelia's wrists, staring into her face, searching for a sign of her wife.

"Delia," she begged through tears. "Delia, it's over."

There was no sign of the man who had caught fire, but the other two were lying on the floor grunting in pain.

Cordelia wrapped her arms around Misty tightly, beginning to cry herself.

"I'm so sorry, baby," she whispered. "I'm so sorry, okay? I should have listened, I should have listened to you..."

Misty could only sob into Cordelia's shoulder.

Cordelia looked up into the frightened eyes of her twins. With one arm, she gestured for them to join into the hug, and within a few seconds she felt small hands pawing at her legs as they tried to crawl into their mothers' arms. Misty let go of Cordelia, looking down at their children.

"Mommy, what happened?" Evangeline asked.

Cordelia bent down, taking her daughter's hands in hers.

"I...I don't know, Evie. I'm sorry you had to see that, sweetheart." Cordelia reached out to smooth Dakota's hair. "You too, honey."

Cordelia reached up to squeeze Misty's hand.

"I just couldn't-I couldn't let them hurt Mama."

**Year 9**

Misty Day was late. Cordelia glanced at her phone, checking to see if she had any new messages from her wife. She didn't have any, just Misty's "Almost there" from half an hour prior. She sighed and spared a look around her twins' 3rd grade classroom. Most parents were in couples, _aww_ing over their child's chosen artwork proudly displayed on their desk.

She looked down at the drawing Evangeline had left for her, a family portrait, complete with an iguana that they didn't own. Dakota, better with his words, had left his mothers a handwritten letter, sealed in an envelope, to only be opened once they were both there. She guessed though that he, too, would mention a reptile.

The classroom door opened, Misty's wild blonde head poking in. The teacher turned to her to shake her hand as she came in, flushed.

"Welcome! I'm Mrs Dany."

"Hi, Misty Day."

The woman frowned, uncertainty flashing in her eyes as she glanced sideways at Cordelia. The swamp witch didn't wait for her to formulate a question and made her way to her wife's side, sitting down in the small chair. She placed a kiss on Cordelia's cheek, who just glared at her.

"You're late."

"Sorry." The necromancer grimaced. "Jackie flooded the bathroom."

"Right."

"I swear! Ya can ask Kyle, he helped me clean up." Misty protested. "I wouldn't miss the kids' parent-teacher conference, I never have, and I never will. And I wouldn't miss the chance to see ya be all motherly." She winked at the Supreme. Cordelia blushed despite herself, forgetting to be angry at the wild blonde. She interlinked their fingers and settled back into her (small) chair as Mrs Dany began her presentation.

"Hello, and welcome parents! I'm incredibly glad that so many of you showed up tonight, it's a breath of fresh air to see how many care about the development of their children."

Cordelia glanced at Misty, whose eyes were glued on the teacher's, drinking in her every word. She herself, as headmistress and honorary clairvoyant, knew it was all bullshit. This woman was on tenure, did she care about her fourth graders? She didn't say anything to her wife though, choosing instead to squeeze her hand. The swamp witch glanced at her sideways and grinned.

Mrs Dany began on her yearly plan for the kids, taking them all through the reading materials they'd peruse and the math they'd learn. Her twins already knew most of the things they'd do, and Cordelia couldn't help but think that they'd be bored. Private school had been an idea she'd had for a while. She'd have to talk to Misty about it.

The meeting was shortlived, there was only so much you could say about long division and vocabulary words containing three syllables. As the parents began to file out, Cordelia noticed that the teacher paused with every one to offer them a smile and a few encouraging words about their child. She expected praises for her twins. Quite obviously.

She watched Misty gingerly put the kids' letter and drawing into her coat pockets and she held out her hand, waiting for the swamp witch to take it. The wild blonde smiled and fit her fingers with her wife's. They walked to the front of the classroom, Misty ducking her head, trying as best as she could to avoid the hanging art projects. Cordelia turned to her wife and held in her giggles. She stood on tiptoes and kissed Misty softly, the younger blonde smiling against her.

"Mrs Day?"

Cordelia turned. "Hi, yes." Misty waved at the teacher as a form of greeting. Both didn't expect to be held back for too long by their twins' teacher.

"Could you have a seat, please? By my desk, I'll be right with you."

The pair received a few glances from the other parents, and both surprised, they did as they were told.

"Are we gonna get a glowin' review?"

"That's not what her body language said." Cordelia muttered darkly.

It took a few moments for the teacher to finally close her door and cross the room to her desk. She sat down behind it and straightened a few papers, a grimace on her face.

"Will ya tell us what's goin' on?" Misty blurted out, shifting awkwardly in her seat.

"There's really no way to say this, but-" Mrs Dany took a deep breath. "I'm having troubles with your children."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Cordelia asked, eyes wide.

"Your twins are both extremely smart, talented. And normally, there'd be no problem, except," The older woman sighed. "I'll start with Dakota." Misty sat at the edge of her seat. "He's always correcting me, and making comments."

"What type of comments?"

"On the way I grade, or the way I teach, and this might be crazy," Mrs Dany laughed awkwardly. "But sometimes I feel like he can hear what I'm saying."

Cordelia shared a glance with Misty.

"What I'm saying is, he talks too much. With children who don't do well, this would be a problem, of course. But his grades are fantastic, he holds a high school reading level, and there isn't a chapter in the math book that he doesn't understand." She continued. "And so I don't know how to punish him for his talking habit, which is why I need your help."

"And Evie?"

"Yes, that's an entirely different problem." Mrs Dany sat up. "Do you own a lot of animals?"

"A few." Cordelia frowned. "Why?"

"Evangeline insists on bringing them into class, hoping we'll adopt them as a class pet. Which of course, we don't do."

"Wait, she's _bringing_ in animals?" The Supreme echoed. "Mist?!"

"I haven't noticed that any of 'em were missin'?" The swamp witch panicked. "She didn't bring in a gator, did she?"

"Are you saying you lost one of the alligators?" Cordelia hissed.

"No, I'm not. I just haven't seen him in a little while."

"She, she hasn't brought in any alligators." Mrs Dany said quickly, somewhat puzzled. "No, she's brought in a parrot, a few rabbits, and she let a snake loose once. She's been talking about iguanas, too."

"We don't own any of those, Mrs Dany. Are you quite sure that she's the one who's-?"

"With all due respect, they come out of _her_ backpack, Mrs Day."

"I don't..." Cordelia shook her head. "I don't know what to tell you. We'll have a talk with her."

"And Dakota." Misty added.

The twins were waiting for them when they came back, quietly sitting on the sofa, hands in their laps. Myrtle kept an eye on them from the other side of the room, busy playing a soft tune on the piano. As soon as the elder saw the parents come in, she excused herself.

"Hello mama."

"Hi mom."

"Did you have a good time?" They said together, hope in their hazel eyes.

"Dakota. What have we told ya about usin' your powers on a person without their permission?" Misty said quietly, folding her arms. Their son squirmed in his seat.

"Not to?"

"And how many times have we told ya that?"

"Plenty." He muttered, looking away. "I can't believe she told you about the spinach incident." Evie glanced at him and grimaced.

"The spinach incident?" Cordelia echoed, raising an eyebrow. "What spinach incident?"

"Nevermind. Did she say anything else?"

"Yeah, ya talk too much." Misty answered. "I thought we'd gone over respect with ya?"

"I'm sorry, mama, she just says the dumbest things. She said the sun wasn't a star. I mean, really."

Cordelia shifted her weight to her other foot. "I know it can be annoying when someone's wrong, but you have to respect your teacher, alright? Wait until you're home and take it up with us, we'll take care of it."

Dakota nodded, smiling sheepishly.

"Evie. Class pets?" The Supreme added, glancing at her daughter.

"Good luck explaining that one." Her twin giggled. He stopped as Misty shook her head at him.

"I-oh no." Evie blushed.

"Where are they coming from?"

The girl looked away. "The pet store down the street."

"And how'd ya get them out?" Misty asked. "Ya didn't steal, I hope?"

"No, mama, mom!" The little blonde shook her head violently. "I buy them with my allowance! They're orphans, so they're pretty cheap. I give them out to kids with good homes at school."

Cordelia nudged Misty in the ribs, noticing that the swamp witch's heart was beginning to melt at her daughter's confession.

"You don't know for sure that you're giving them to good homes, Evie." The Supreme sighed.

"I'm just trying to save them."

"I know, baby." She shook her head. "Come on, bedtime for the both of you. Mama and I have to talk about appropriate punishments."

The twins nodded and hung their heads low as they walked to the door.

"Oh, darlings?" Misty called out. The kids turned around, puzzled. "We'll go out for ice cream tomorrow. Being the smartest kids in class calls for a celebration." They nodded again, smiling softly, and closed the door behind them.

"Ice cream, Mist?"

The swamp witch shrugged. "Dakota is teachin' better than the teacher and Evie is savin' lives. It's not like they murdered anyone. But I'll be right behind ya for their punishments. Ice cream for the grades, punishments for their personal choices"

"You make no sense."

**Year 10**

"Bored?" Misty smiled over at Evangeline.

Evangeline settled herself deeper into her lawn chair, loosening her grip on her fishing pole. "Not yet."

Misty turned out towards the lake and adjusted her own line. They had been fishing for about an hour now with absolutely no bites. Every once in a while, Misty would excitedly pull up on her line - "I think I got one!" - but neither of them managed to execute a real catch. By now, the sun was starting to set and the mosquitoes were swarming around the two.

But Misty, ever confident in her survival skills, convinced Cordelia that they didn't need to bring dinner because she could catch it. So she and Evangeline were stuck fishing until they caught something that could feed four.

They sat back in their chairs, Misty humming quietly to herself and tapping her boot on the ground. Evangeline fidgeted with her pole, hands poised to _exactly _the right angle in case she were to get a bite.

"Please, please..." Evangeline whispered to herself, knitting her brows together and staring out at the lake.

"They aren't gonna bite if you keep acting all nervous like that," Misty teased.

Evangeline let out a small giggle. "You're probably right, Mama."

"Just relax and it'll happen."

"Mama!" Evangeline jumped up and grasped her pole for dear life. "Mama, I think I got one!"

Misty pried her eyes open. She dozed off a few minutes ago under the false pretense of "resting her eyes."

"What?"

"Mama, I caught a fish!" Evangeline yelled, practically jumping up and down. "Help me!"

Misty rushed over to her daughter and covered her hands, jerking it upwards and reeling in the line. It felt heavy, it felt like there was definitely something there...

Suddenly, a huge bass emerged from the water. Misty let out a surprised laugh as Evangeline tugged on her skirt, yelling, "Mama, I got one! I got one!"

Misty lowered the fish onto the ground and pried the hook from its mouth. "You did!"

But Evangeline was completely silent. Misty stopped fiddling with the fish for long enough to look up to her daughter, who was staring down at the fish with wide eyes.

Misty reached up to rub her daughter's arm comfortingly. "You okay?"

"Throw it back," Evangeline choked out. "Throw it back, Mama."

"Evie, we've only got a can of beans back at camp," Misty argued gently. "We won't have enough."

"No, we have the snacks we packed for the drive back tomorrow!" Evangeline insisted, eyes beginning to brim with tears.

"I don't-"

"Mama!" Evangeline begged. "He isn't happy. Please throw him back."

Misty sighed and threw back the bass, looking up at her daughter with a half-smile. "Your mom isn't going to be happy."

Cordelia sat Evangeline next to Dakota on a log they had set up near the fire and pulled Misty aside.

"Misty," she began.

"I know," Misty said quickly. "I know, I shouldn't have thrown it back."

Cordelia looked down at the ground, hands on her hips. "I'm just worried because now we have no food."

Misty pushed Cordelia's chin upwards until Cordelia was looking at her. "It's one night, Delia."

"Yes, it's just one night now," Cordelia continued. "But sometime you're going to have to say no."

"I've said no before!" Misty protested.

"Rarely," Cordelia joked, a smile spreading across her face. "Look, I'm happy that Evie is concerned for her fellow creatures, but we can't spoil her."

Misty nodded towards the twins, who sat calmly on their log talking amongst themselves. "You really think we did a bad job with them?"

Cordelia pulled Misty's hand away from her chin and looked over, then back at her wife, burrowing into her neck. "I suppose we did do pretty well."

"It was only a fish," Misty reminded Cordelia as she wrapped her arms around her.

"This time," Cordelia said under her breath.

Misty could feel Cordelia smiling against her and hugged her closer. "Shut up."

**Year 11**

"I thought you were going to Nathaniel's birthday party?" Cordelia glanced over at her son, frowning, as she reached for a pair of pruning shears. The boy had walked in moments before, hagard looking, regarding his mother working quietly with his own soft frown, his hand on the door handle. She'd motioned him over, and he'd stuck his hands in his pant pockets before coming to stand besides her

"He lied, it's not a private affair like he said it'd be. There'll be like, thirty other kids there." Dakota said quietly, his eyes on the plants before him.

"I don't see why that'd be a problem, they're your classmates, you know them. It's not like they're complete strangers." His mother shrugged. "And you had to expect that there'd be more than just him and you at a laser tag game." She added with a wink.

The wild haired blonde's hackles rose as he shrunk into himself.

"Is this because he lied to you?" Cordelia asked softly.

"I can't deal with it."

The Supreme blinked. "Can't deal with _what_?"

"I just..." The young boy shook his head, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "I can't shut anyone up." His fingers gripped the edge of the island tightly, his knuckles turning white.

Cordelia, her flowers forgotten, turned to her son and brought his chin up to look into his hazel eyes. "What are you saying?"

"They're all so _loud_." He shut his eyes. "I didn't want to tell you, I didn't want you to think I was lame but I can't take it anymore-"

"Dakota, I would _never_ think you're lame, let's get that straight right now." Cordelia snapped. "Are you having troubles with your powers?"

"Please don't be mad."

She opened her arms and beckoned him over. He turned and burrowed against her chest, the tears falling freely.

"Hey, it's okay baby. It's going to be okay." She whispered into his ear. "When was the last time you slept?"

"I don't know." He choked out. "Madison's so loud and Kyle never sleeps and Auntie Myrtle's always rambling-"

She pushed him away slightly to look at him properly. "Does mama know?"

"No." He wiped at his eyes, mumbling. "Please don't make me go to the party."

"Alright, listen to me. I wouldn't _make_ you do anything, even if you were perfectly healthy." She said. "I can talk to Nan and ask her if this has ever happened to her, okay?"

He looked up, alarmed. "No, no mom please don't." He began crying again. "I can't-I can't have anyone knowing that I'm-I'm losing control."

"Dakota, losing control is never something to be ashamed of." Cordelia shook her head.

"You can say that, you're the Supreme!" He yelled out. "But this has never happened to you! Or ma!" He held out his hands, looking up at her in horror, his voice rising as he spoke. "I can't shut anyone up! I hear the mayor going over his budget as I'm talking to you and Queenie's in Texas for that damned voodoo meeting and she really hates the speaker and Stevie's holding a concert in New York! _She's playing Landslide_!" He yelled.

Cordelia's dark eyes were wide. "I'm putting you to sleep."

"I don't want a potion!" He snapped, stomping his foot. "I want the voices to stop and I want-and I want-" He paused, shaking. "You think it'd work Really?"

She cocked her head to the side, realizing he was listening to her too. "If I put you into a man-made sleep, you won't hear anyone, no. It'll knock you right out."

He closed his eyes. "I don't want to sleep for _that_ long, mother."

"You'll rest for as long as it takes me to find something or someone to help you." She tucked an errant strand of hair behind his ear. "I'll wake you up for meals, don't worry."

"Don't tell ma? Or Evie?"

She sighed. "And what should I tell them?"

"Tell them I have the flu." He rested his burning cheek in his mother's hand. "Please don't tell them."

OOOOOO

"Jesus _Christ_, Evangeline Stephanie Day!"

The little blonde girl winced as her mother yelled out in fright.

"What have we _told_ ya about transmutin' places?"

"Not to? I'm sorry mama."

"The kitchen is off limits for powers, ya know that." Misty fumed, still shaken by her daughter suddenly appearing.

"Yes, mama."

"Evie." The swamp witch frowned. "Why are ya cryin'?" She walked up to the girl and took her face in her hands, her own green-blue eyes boring into the witch's hazel ones. "Are ya hurt? Did someone hurt ya?"

"No mama."

"Then what is it?"

"I-"

Misty gasped out as Evie hiccuped and transmuted out from between her fingers only to reappear back on the counter, sitting cross legged. The blonde girl let out a long sigh and wiped at the tears falling down her face.

Alarmed, the cajun queen took a few steps towards her daughter. "What are ya doin'?"

"I can't stop it, whenever I-"

She hiccuped, and she was gone.

"_Evie_?" Misty stepped out of the kitchen in a blur, glancing around as she walked through the school's halls.

"I'm sorry mama I can't stop it." Evangeline stepped up behind her, grimacing. "It started this morning and I can't control where I end up."  
The wild blonde regarded her firmly, panic rushing through her veins, panic that she tried so hard to hide.

"Okay, let's go tell mom, yeah?"

"What? No!" Evie shook her head. "I can't tell her, she'll be disappointed! I didn't even want to tell _you_."

"Why not? This is serious Evie!" Misty cocked her head to the side, genuinely puzzled. "She would never be disappointed in ya, and I ain't either." She took her daughter's hand in hers and tugged her out of the salon, or at least, she tried to.

"Mama, listen to me, you have to promise me you won't tell her about this." Evie bit her lip. "I'll figure this out by myself, I just needed to tell you so you wouldn't freak out if I started popping up everywhere."

"This is really dangerous, Evie-"

"I know, but I've got thi-"

Misty held onto thin air again.

OOOOO

"Delia, can we talk?" Misty bit her lower lip as she glanced over at her wife, reading a book on the other side of their bed.

Cordelia glanced at her and threw down her book as soon as she saw the little frown on the swamp witch's face. She turned over to rest on her shoulder and smiled at Misty. "Of course, babe. What's up?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell, but she's our daughter and it wouldn't be fair if I didn't tell ya, and this is really dangerous so-"

"Misty, Misty. _Dangerous_?" Cordelia echoed, her fingers gripping her wife's wrist tight. "What are you talking about?"

Misty closed her eyes. "Evie's lost control of her powers, she transmutates every time she hiccups or sneezes or thinks wrong." Her blue-green eyes opened again to stare into Cordelia's dark ones, panic settling deep inside her bones. "She could end up somewhere she shouldn't, Delia. Like, like with Zoe-"

The Supreme sat up. "How long has this been going on?"

"I have no idea, she told me this mornin'." The wild blonde sat up too, her fingers interlacing with Cordelia's.

"Dakota's been having troubles too."

"What?"

"He hears everyone, everything. Quite literally. I've had to put him down for a few hours, he hasn't slept in ages."

Misty frowned sadly. "Why is this happenin'?"

The older witch sighed and squeezed her wife's hand. She perked up momentarily. "I've had a look through our books."

"And-?"

"And I found one Supreme's tale of her children going through something similar. They hit their puberty years and began having immense backlash with their powers. It took a few weeks but they went back to normal. It's a part of their growing process as a Supreme's child. Apparently, kids with really strong parents are the cause." Cordelia explained. "She described it as "hell on earth" for them. I think they're in for a rough time."

"Oh, Delia, there's nothin' we can do?" Misty whispered, her eyes wide.

"I'm going to have a talk with Nan, she can probably help Dakota through this. She's good with panic attacks. As for Evie, I'm assigning Madison to her." Seeing her wife's confused look, she continued. "She'll see Evie transmutating and will be able to move her out of harm's way if need be." She paused. "We're in for a wild ride."

**Year 12**

Cordelia hated quiet dinners more than almost anything. They reminded her of the nights Fiona would take her out in an attempt to "bond," as she called it, but they would end up staring at each other and barely picking at their $50 entrees. Then Fiona would top the night off with her usual "why don't you like me?" lecture.

So at the Day dinner table, any topic was open and lectures were prohibited, and Cordelia was hugely pleased to see that her twins loved talking almost as much as she and Misty loved listening.

In October of the twins' seventh grade year, the Academy got hundreds of new applicants after Robichaux's was featured in TIME magazine. Cordelia had been doing paperwork like a madwoman and had shrugged off the twins' calls for her to come eat. She settled down at the dinner table about fifteen minutes late. Misty attempted to smile over at her, mouth already full of potatoes. Evangeline and Dakota had also dug in, exhausted and starving after a long day.

"Dig in!" Misty insisted after she finished her mouthful. "It's getting cold!"

Cordelia smiled back at her wife apologetically. "I'm sorry I'm late, guys."

"It's okay," Dakota piped up between bites.

"Yeah, as long as we're fed, I don't care," Evangeline joked.

Misty let out a loud laugh. "She's right."

Cordelia helped herself to the food laid out on the dining room table as she listened to her family talk and joke around.

"Oh, Mom, I told Mama already, but I got a 97 on my bio test," Evangeline said excitedly. "My teacher told me how proud he was."

"That's amazing, Evie!" Cordelia replied.

Evangeline grinned and blushed a deep red. "Thanks."

"What about you, Dakota?" Cordelia asked. "Anything new?"

"Well..." Dakota started, but trailed off.

"What is it?" Cordelia pried.

"There's a school musical," Dakota continued. "_Beauty and the Beast_. I think I want to try out."

"Go for it!" Cordelia told him. Misty nodded furiously in agreement.

Dakota nodded. "I think I will."

And the next day, Dakota came home with a thick packet of lines to memorize for his audition and a huge smile on his face.

The day of the audition, Dakota was nervous even before he got on the bus.

Misty and Cordelia spent hours going over his lines with him in order to help him prepare. Or, rather, Cordelia spent hours going over his lines after Misty left in frustration when Evangeline couldn't stop laughing at her attempts to act. And unlike his mother, Dakota was a natural.

"You sure you've never been in a play before?" Cordelia had asked.

"I'm sure!" Dakota laughed.

But now that the time had come, Dakota was a nervous wreck. He refused to eat his breakfast and instead chose to pore over his lines again and again. Misty and Cordelia reminded him how well he knew them and how well he did at home, but he wouldn't hear any of it. He kept his face buried in the packet and kept mouthing his lines over and over to himself.

Dakota was still shaking when he got on the bus and cast a worried look out of the bus window at his mothers as it pulled away.

"God, I hope he's going to be okay," Cordelia whispered.

Misty reached over and wrapped her arm around Cordelia. "He will. He's a talented kid. He'll do good."

Dakota came home later that night, opening and closing the door without a sound. Misty ran to her son.

"How was it?" Misty demanded excitedly, then suddenly stopped herself. "Actually, wait one second."

Misty charged up the stairs and basically dragged Cordelia out of her office despite her requests for "one more minute, baby, I need to finish signing these!"

Cordelia found herself planted in front of a dejected Dakota. He refused eye contact with either of his mothers, instead choosing to look down at the floor.

"Are you okay?" Cordelia asked. "Did it go poorly?"

Dakota nodded.

"Oh," Misty cooed, pulling him into a hug. From over her wife's shoulder, Cordelia saw a grin spread across his face.

"Dakota?" She asked.

"Kidding!" He exclaimed, tearing away from Misty and laughing. "I got you guys! I got you good!"

"Shit, Dakota!" Misty yelled. Cordelia nudged her hard in the ribs with a stern look, but Misty barely acknowledged it. She was too busy trying to keep herself from jumping up and down and suealing for her son. "Then which role did you get?"

"Lumière," Dakota told Misty and Cordelia, beaming with pride.

"God, never do that again," Cordelia told him through breathless laughter. "You scared me."

"Aw, come on, Delia," Misty joked. "He's our little actor."

"Okay," Cordelia said, ruffling Dakota's hair. "He might just be a little too good."

**Year 13**

"Madison!"

The actress turned around, surprised at her name being called in echo from across the hall. She watched Evangeline and Dakota as they ran to her, panting. She took a drag of her cigarette, the embers burning low.

"What's up, twitches?" She smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. She'd been holding _that_ one in for a while.

"Have you seen mama?" Evie asked, eyes wide. "She said she'd help me out with my biology project. She was supposed to take me to the swamps for some water samples!"

"And what about mom, have you seen her?" Dakota asked, stepping forward. "She was supposed to help me read my lines, my audition for Hamlet is on Thursday and I _have_ to have this role, otherwise I'll never get on Broadway!"

Evie glared at her brother. "Who cares about your dumb play? I can't possibly become a zoologist with a bad grade in biology class."

"Woah, okay, chill." Madison held up her hands. "You guys still ask your parents for help on school work? That's lame."

The twins glanced at each other, then turned to the diva to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah okay, don't do that. You look way too much like Cordelia." The actress grimaced. She added with a shrug. "I have no idea where they are."

_That_ was a lie. She knew exactly where they were. Upstairs in their room, making out like teenagers with insatiable desires. She'd only come down from her own bedroom because the two were giggling so loud she couldn't concentrate. And the moaning was slightly off-putting too.  
Madison didn't mind sex, far from it, she just minded it when it happened to be between the Supreme and the swamp witch. She tapped the end of her cigarette and scowled at the thought.

The twins' faces fell, and they looked away, dejected. Queenie hadn't had an answer either, and they possibly couldn't ask Nan, she was out shopping for new headphones.

"Thanks anyway." Dakota sighed. They began to walk away, whispering angrily between themselves.

The diva sighed dramatically and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Okay, guys, I can help you out."

They turned as one, hazel eyes bright.

"Yeah?" Evie breathed.

"Sure, I have nothing to do and there's no more vodka." Madison shrugged. "Might as well find _some_ way to turn up. I can drive you to the swamps. And Dakota, since I _am_ an actress after all, I'll help you read your lines while we're there."

"When was the last time you acted?"

"Do you want help or not? Christ you're worse than the council and your ma combined."

"Sorry." Dakota blushed.

Evie gave him an accusatory look. "What he means, is thank you. So much." Her brother nodded his head vigorously.

"Go get your rain boots kiddies." Madison waved them away. "We're leaving in ten minutes." The two walked up to her, and to her surprise, hugged her briefly. They blushed as deep as their mothers did, and ran off down the hall.

The diva raised an eyebrow, unsure on how to feel about the twins' sudden rush of emotions. They didn't hate her, they never had, but she wasn't used to them holding her in such high esteem, even after thirteen years of knowing them. Their comrades saw her as the druggie, she didn't blame them, but they saw her as something akin to an aunt. On the same level as Zoe, as Queenie, and Nan. She smiled and flicked the nub of her cigarette into a corner.

But her grin was short lived. She grunted and rolled her eyes, and headed for her car keys.

She hated it when Misty yelled out her orgasms.

**Year 14**

"Mama?" A voice called from the top of the stairs. "_Mama_!"

Misty turned away from her wife, who was trying to cook eggs despite Misty's incessant hugs and tickles.

"Yeah?" She called back.

"Mama, can you come here?" The voice continued.

Cordelia raised her eyebrows. "Well?" She asked. "Are you going to go to her?"

Misty nodded and gave Cordelia a final squeeze. "Don't you worry, I'll be back."

"Go upstairs, you big goof."

Misty charged up the stairs, humming to herself softly.

"Mama," Evie continued.

"I'm coming!" Misty called as she rounded the corner and finally found a very unhappy Evangeline.

She stood staring into the bathroom mirror, hair rumpled and half-dry from the half hour she spent working on it, clothes half-soaked from the shower water that had dripped from her hair in the process.

"Can you do my hair for me?" She pleaded. "It doesn't wanna do what I say today."

"And, uh," Misty walked behind her daughter, lifting messy strands and starting to work her way through the knots. "What do you want it to do?"

"I just want it to sit flat," Evangeline said as she found eye contact with her mother in the mirror. "Or something close to flat."

"I think I can do that," Misty gestured to her own head. "You know, I've been dealing with _this _my whole life."

Evangeline half-smiled.

"What?" Misty asked. "Just a little smile?"

"Sorry," Evangeline winced as Misty picked up a comb and started to loosen the toughest knots. "I'm just nervous."

Misty stopped working. "What for?"

"What do you think, Mama?" Evangeline exclaimed. "It's my first day of high school!"

"Darlin', you'll do fine," Misty started, but Evangeline shook her head furiously.

"You don't know that!"

Misty put down her comb and put an arm around her daughter's shoulders. "But I do. I know you'll fit right in. Everybody's gonna like you."

"Oh, come on," Evangeline groaned. "Easy for you to say. You've always fit in, haven't you?"

Misty couldn't stop the hoot of laughter that escaped her mouth. "No!"

Evangeline's face dropped. "What?"

"Oh, Evie," Misty cooed as she grabbed the comb again. "I could teach you a thing or two about not fitting in."

Evangeline looked down as she fiddled with her hands. "Mama?"

"Yeah?"

"If nobody at school likes me, can you transfer me?"

"Evie!" Misty scolded. "They'll like you. I _promise_. They'll probably all be scrambling after you."

"Yeah, whatever, mom," Evie grumbled.

And despite the finality of her daughter's tone, Misty noticed a huge smile spread across her face, followed quickly by a deep blush.

"Yeah," she echoed, reaching to pinch Evangeline's cheek playfully. "Whatever."

OOOOO

"Mom!" Dakota broke into a run towards the garbage can and peered inside. "Why'd you throw away the eggs? We didn't even eat yet!"

"Your mama made me burn them," Cordelia turned from her son to hide the grin - as well as the blush - that was spreading across her face. "I have to start a new batch."

Dakota settled himself down at the kitchen table. "We're not gonna be late, are we?"

"Of course not," Cordelia assured him as she walked to the fridge and grabbed the carton of eggs.

Dakota shrugged.

"Are you nervous?" Cordelia asked as she cracked eggs into a bowl.

"What's there to be nervous about?" Dakota replied.

"Ask your sister," Cordelia joked.

Dakota shrugged again. Cordelia's smile fell as she abandoned the eggs and went over to her son, laying a hand over his.

"Dakota," she started. "You know it's okay to be scared, right?"

"I'm not scared, mom."

"Then what's wrong, honey?"

"I'm..." Dakota stopped to think. "I'm thinking about it a lot."

"Good or bad things?" Cordelia prodded, searching her son's face. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Do they have to be good or bad?"

Cordelia's face scrunched as she struggled to understand. "Do they-"

Dakota let out a huff of air through his nostrils and looked up at his mother. "They're just thoughts."

"Okay," Cordelia squeezed his hand. "I just worry about you sometimes, okay?"

"I know, mom," Dakota allowed a smile to spread across his face. "But don't be worried. I'll be just fine."

Cordelia nodded and allowed herself to return to the eggs. "You're so much like your mama, you know that?"

"At least I didn't make you burn the eggs," Dakota laughed.

Cordelia tensed and let out a small, uncomfortable chuckle. "No...no you didn't."

**Year 15**

"Where are you going?"

"Dammit Dakota, you scared the crap out of me." Evangeline snapped, turning around to face her twin brother.

"Evie, mom said you couldn't go." Dakota stated, leaning against the doorframe.

"And mom also said you couldn't listen to people's thoughts without their permission. I didn't give you my permission." The blonde girl snapped, picking up a necklace from her desk.

"You're basically screaming inside your head, I heard it from my room. And that's saying something." He shrugged. "And if I heard you, mom definitely did too."

"I don't think so. She went to bed an hour ago." Evie smiled. "I made sure she was out. And mama's with her, so, I'm good."

"So you're just going to transmutate out of here?"

"Exactly." She looked up, concern in her eyes. "You won't say anything, will you?"

"I'm not going to be the one to tell mom, no." Dakota blinked. "But if she asks, I'm not lying for you."

"That's good enough for me."

"Why is this party so important to you anyway?"

Evangeline blushed deeply. "Ben Waters will be there."

Her brother's grin grew. "Oh yes, Ben Waters. Let me see. Football star. Kind to nerds. Potential valedictorian, if you and me weren't on top of the class." He paused. "Would you let yourself be knocked off your throne if that meant he'd glance at you?"

"Shut up. We've spoken before."

"Him asking about last night's homework doesn't count as a conversation." Dakota sighed. "He's an idiot."

"You just said yourself, he could be valedictorian if we weren't."

"He can read books and answer tests, big whoop. He doesn't have a personality." Her brother shrugged. "And he's only studying because of that scholarship of his. He's a dumb ol' jock."

"You won't tell mom or mama, will you?"

"No. No I won't."

"Thank you." Evie gave her twin a thankful smile. She winked at him and disappeared out of the room, to end up on the other side of the door. She glanced around furtively in the darkness, watching for any signs of life, and satisfied, transmutated to the bottom of the stairs. Once there, she waited a few minutes to transmutate again, this time to the porch.  
She yelped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, and spun around to face the swamp witch she called her mom.

Misty Day raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "Ya know what we told ya."

"I know, but-"

"Ya have an excuse?" The necromancer asked, crossing her arms expectantly.

Evangeline bit her lip. "Ben Waters will be there?"

"Oh. A boy." Misty's shoulder slumped in relief. "Ya know, Evie-"

"Mom," The young girl interrupted her mother in a panic." I don't need the sex talk."

The swamp witch frowned deeply. "Don't worry, I wasn't about to give it to ya. When you were born, your mom and I agreed she'd give ya the talk, anyway." She shook her head. "Though, you're fifteen, I'm sure ya know more than I do at this point. Get upstairs."

"Mama, no please! I have to go! Everyone will be there!"

"Your mom said no. And I said no too. Upstairs. Now."

"Mama, please, I'll do anything." Evie sobbed, holding on to the front of Misty's dress.

"Anything?"

OOOOO

"This party rules!"

Dakota was met with clamors and yells as he ran off the diving board and into the pool, fully clothed.

"Hey, your little brother's pretty cool." Ben Waters nudged the teenage girl in the ribs as he pointed at the curly haired blond in the water.

Evangeline sighed and dropped her head into her hands.

**Year 16**

Dakota's knuckles whitened against the steering wheel.

"Are you all buckled in?" Cordelia asked. "Hands at 10 and 2? Mirrors adjusted? Make sure to keep your eyes on the road."

"Yes, mom," Dakota groaned. "And yes and yes and okay."

Cordelia craned her neck to inspect the way her son was sitting. Dakota shifted uncomfortably in his seat, hands glued to exactly the right spots on the wheel. Cordelia reached over to tug on his seatbelt.

"Mom!" Dakota cried.

"What?" Cordelia shot back, surprised. "Dakota, don't yell like that."

"Can I just drive?"

Cordelia finished adjusting the seatbelt. "I guess. As long as you're all prepared."

Dakota took a deep breath and reached over to the gear shift.

OOOOOO

"Okay, Evie, you ready?"

Evangeline nodded excitedly, legs jiggling uncontrollably, knees jostling against the steering wheel.

"Do you know what to do?" Misty asked.

This time, Evangeline shook her head. Misty let out a nervous laugh.

"I don't either."

Evangeline looked around the car. "Okay, um, key's in the ignition, seatbelt's on...uh..."

"Oh!" Misty said suddenly. "I know. The PRNDL."

"The what?"

"The PRNDL!" Misty smiled, gesturing to the gear shift.

Evangeline suppressed a giggle. "Mama, I think you mean the gearshift."

"No, no," Misty insisted. She traced her forefinger along the painted letters. "It's spelled out here."

Evangeline swallowed her laughter as she reached down towards the gearshift and tried to remind herself to turn the TV off in the mornings. Her mother didn't need any more of that.

OOOOO

"Okay, ease onto the brake," Cordelia instructed.

"Mom, the stop sign is, like, 100 feet away!" Dakota argued.

Cordelia watched Dakota carefully, searching for eye contact. But Dakota avoided her gaze and kept his eyes locked onto the road. She searched more and more pleadingly

"Alright," Cordelia sighed. "Alright, I'll be quiet."

"Thanks," Dakota mumbled under his breath.

The car continued to rumble through the streets of New Orleans and the two found themselves deep in an awkward silence. Cordelia reached over and turned on the radio, turned down the volume until it was barely audible, and sat back.

"Oh, shoot!" Dakota hissed under his breath. "God, where did that stop sign come from?"

Cordelia bit her lip and forced herself to relax. The car slowly picked up speed again and jolted awkwardly from side to side as Dakota kept a death grip on the steering wheel.

"Mom," he groaned. "You realize I can hear you, right? I'm not going to kill us in an accident."

"I know! I'm sorry," Cordelia said quickly."It's just that...sometimes I get nervous."

Dakota kept his eyes on the road.

OOOOOO

"Evangeline, watch out!" Misty forced out through laughter as the car lurched to the right. "Don't hit that guy!"

Evangeline wiped the tears from her eyes with one hand and steered with the other. "I will if you don't stop making me laugh!"

The car veered slowly to the right and grazed a few bushes before Misty reached over to steady the wheel, guiding it easily with the tips of her fingers.

Misty took a few deep breaths. "Two hands, missy."

"Sorry, Mama."

Misty gave Evangeline an easy smile. The two fell into a comfortable silence as they caught their breath. The sun had just begun to set and Misty put her boots up on the dashboard, watching as the sun started to disappear behind the horizon.

"Hey, Mama?" Evangeline broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad I went driving with you."

OOOOOO

Misty found Cordelia slumped at the kitchen table, gripping a cup of tea so tightly Misty was afraid the mug might break. While usually around this time Cordelia's hair was still neat and her clothes still clean, now she was wrapped up in a thick blanket despite the New Orleans summer heat settling outside the Academy. The swamp witch diverted from her route to the fridge and sat down next to her wife.

Cordelia looked up, eyes tired.

"You alright, darlin'?"

"Driving didn't go too well today," Cordelia sighed, hands fidgeting with the handle of her mug.

Misty hummed quietly as she reached out for Cordelia's hand. "You wanna tell me about it?"

Cordelia took a deep breath. "I just got worried, is all. Dakota got overwhelmed."

Misty smiled and lifted herself from her chair, wrapping her arms around her wife. "You worry too much."

"I know, I just-" Cordelia cut herself off and paused. "Sometimes I can't stop it, you know?They're growing up fast."

Misty nodded. "I know. But sometimes you just have to let them do their own thing."

Cordelia nodded, wiping at her eyes. "You're right."

Misty planted a kiss on Cordelia's cheek.

"And besides," Misty continued, making eye contact with Dakota as he stood dejected in the doorframe, watching his mothers with an apologetic smile. "I don't think he's mad."

Dakota nodded slowly, indicating his mother to go further.

"I think he understands."

Cordelia nodded and laid her head heavily on Misty's shoulder. "I hope you're right."

"Of course," Misty cooed. "Don't worry, Delia. Of course I am."

**Year 17**

"What are ya two doin'?" Misty Day asked as she came into the kitchen, holding a bouquet of flowers in her arms. She moved to the island and its empty vase, her eyes on her twins. They shared a glance before looking up at her.

"They came today." Evie answered quietly. Dakota nodded and jutted out his chin to point at two envelopes, neatly arranged on the table.

"What, when?"

"This morning. With the mailman." Her son said, hazel eyes fixed on them.

"Why didn't ya say somethin'?" Misty asked, furious and puzzled at the same time. "Does mom know?"

"No."

"Jesus Christ, ya two." The swamp witch huffed. "I'm gettin' her. Don't move." She practically ran for Cordelia's office, her shawl flying behind her. She burst into the room and knocked as an afterthought. Her wife glanced up, and seeing the look on Misty's face, threw her pen down.

"They're here?" She asked with baited breath.

"Yeah."

Cordelia stood quickly and grabbed her sweater before joining Misty in running back to the kitchen, hand in hand. Her dark eyes fell on the envelopes immideatly. "You haven't opened them." She sputtered out.  
Dakota shook his head and Evangeline jiggled her leg in response, both obviously nervous. Their parents took a seat at the table and interlinked their fingers together, almost more upset about the situation than their kids.

"Open 'em." Misty encouraged. "It's like a bad band-aid, ya know? Get it over with."

"If they're No's, what are we going to do?" Their daughter asked quietly.

"Open them." Cordelia said smoothly. "We'll worry about that if the time comes."

"When, you mean." Dakota said quietly, his fingers ghosting over the letter with his name printed on it. "I messed up my audition. I know I did. I wasn't on mark and I wasn't in the spotlight. I screwed up so bad." His thumb passed over Juilliard's logo.

"And I didn't get a five like I'd planned to in AP Calculus." Evangeline added from besides him. "Why would Duke take me? I got a four. That's shit."

Their moms shared a pained look.

"If ya don't open those letters, I will. And I ain't about to be gentle with them." Misty warned. The twins sighed simultaneously and took the envelopes in hand.

While Evie went under the edge of the lip with her thumb, Dakota reached for the letter opener, deciding to be cleaner with his cut. They paused and nodded at each other, breaking the seals open and reaching in at the same time.

Their hazel eyes flew over their respective papers with vigor as Cordelia and Misty watched on. The Supreme held on tight to the swamp witch's arm, digging her nails into her flesh, while the necromancer jiggled her leg nervously beneath the table.

Evie let out a yelp and dropped her letter as she disappeared, transmutating out of the room. Dakota's mouth dropped open as tears collected in his eyes.

"Dakota-?!"

"I got in. Oh my god mama I got in." The boy shrunk in on himself as he began crying earnestly. Cordelia scooped up Evie's letter, seeing that she wasn't coming back from wherever she'd gone to.

"She got in too." Delia looked up at Misty. "Our babies are going to college." Misty wrapped up her son in a tight hug as he cried against her shoulder.

Evangeline suddenly appeared back by the sink. "I got in I got in what the hell-"

She popped out into the hallway as she began dancing awkwardly. She landed on her knees and threw her arms out. "_Thank Stevie Nicks I got in_!"

Misty barked out a laugh as Dakota giggled in her arms. Evie ran back into the room and tackled Cordelia, the both of them almost falling over.

The Supreme smoothed down the girl's blonde hair. "I told you you'd make it, see?" Evie laughed in response. "I told you both. Oh my god."

The four of them looked up as Kyle stepped into the kitchen, an empty cereal bowl in his hands. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and question. "Zoe and Madison are wondering why we're thanking Stevie."

"The twins are going to college!" Misty hiccuped out. "They got into their top schools and-" Kyle didn't let her finish as he ran back out, hollering out for the rest of the council and Myrtle and all the students to come down from where they were perched.

"Kyle, no-" Cordelia called out, wincing, but Dakota and Evangeline just laughed.

"Mist, why are you crying?" Cordelia asked, setting her pillow back on her and Misty's bed.

"I'm not cryin', I'm-" Seeing her wife's eyebrow raise, the swamp witch sighed. "Yeah, I'm cryin'."

"But why."

"I'm just real happy for the twins." The wild blonde shrugged, sitting up against the headboard. Cordelia beckoned her over and she settled in the Supreme's arms, head resting against the older blonde's collarbone.

"They're gonna go so far in life and I'm just so happy for them."

"Our kids are amazing." Cordelia nodded. "Dakota'll be playing the best stages in the world and Evie'll be saving animals left and right, you just watch."

That only made Misty cry harder.

"Hey, hey, what did I say?" The Supreme panicked, looking down at her wife. "Are you that happy?" Misty nodded against her, wiping at her runny nose.

She burrowed deeper against Cordelia. "I never went to college, Delia. Obviously." She added as an afterthought. "I just can't believe that my kids are goin' to university. No one in my family ever went. I never thought anyone ever would, even if I got married to someone in Lafayette." She looked up into her wife's dark eyes.

"Misty." Cordelia giggled. "I didn't go to college either, silly. Neither did Fiona. Or her parents." She grinned. "Dakota and Evie will be the first of the family to go to college. From the Days, and from the Goodes. That's one hell of an accomplishment. Oh god no don't cry." She grimaced as Misty shut her eyes.

"I didn't know no one in your family went."

"Can you imagine Fiona in a sorority?"

Misty laughed and sat up to place a kiss on her Supreme's lips.

Cordelia's fingers snaked up into Misty's hair and she pulled her in, deepening their embrace.

It took a few seconds, but the swamp witch managed to pull away and she rested her forehead on the Supreme's. "I'm gonna be extremely upset when they leave in August."

"Please. You'll be upset way before then." Cordelia smiled as she kissed Misty again. She dried the blonde's tears off her cheeks with her thumb. "I'm real proud of you."

"Me?" Misty scrunched her nose, puzzled. "Why?"

"You raised them perfectly well."

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without ya." The swamp witch shook her head. "Seventeen years is a long time. Almost eighteen."

"Twenty-three since we were married." Cordelia breathed out, correcting her softly. "Twenty-five since we met."

Misty settled back down against her, interlinking their fingers together. "Do ya think they'd mind if I asked them to stay another year?"

Cordelia laughed breathlessly underneath her.

**Graduation**

"And you're _sure_ they got the invitations."

"Misty, yes. They replied. All of them."

The swamp witch nodded as she paced the kitchen. "I'd hate to have told the twins the family was comin', if they weren't."

"They'll be there, don't worry." Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Please stop making tread marks on my floors." Misty stopped abruptly and gave her wife a shy smile, twirling her shawl through her fingers.

They both turned as their son and daughter stepped into the room. Misty ducked her head, tears forming at the side of her eyes.

"Ma, please don't cry." Dakota begged. "We haven't graduated yet."

"Ya guys just look real good in those gowns."

"I personally think purple is a horrible color." Evie wriggled her nose in distaste. Cordelia shook her head at the girl and took Misty's hand in hers.

"You ready?"

The drive over to the high school was relatively quiet, with Misty nervously jiggling her leg up and down the entire way there and Dakota and Evie bickering in the back. Who _was_ the valedictorian?

The twins left them at the front gate, headed inside, pushing their parents to the stadium with "don't worry"s and "we'll be fine enjoy yourselves"s and "dammit mom I'm eighteen stop slicking my hair back"s.

The rest of the household was already waiting in their designed seats. Zoe and Kyle, Nan, Queenie, Myrtle, even Madison had shown up, flowers waiting to be given at her feet.

"They're not here." Misty whispered to Cordelia.

"Not yet, no. We have half an hour before the ceremony starts." The Supreme glanced sideways at the swamp queen. "Why are you so worried?"

"I haven't physically seen them in a while."

"Our wedding?"

"Yeah."

Cordelia leaned in to speak in her ear. "They played music at our wedding."

Misty breathed out, her hands encircling her wife's waist. "Yeah."

"Misty!"

The necromancer let her Supreme go and turned around, her shawl twirling behind her. "Kimberly! Neil! Reid!" She blushed madly as she hugged her cousins in turn. "You came!"

Kimberly smiled. "It wouldn't be a Day celebration if three Days were missing." They went down the line, offering "congratulations" to Cordelia and offering the girls hugs. Reid and Neil high fived Kyle complicatedly, a handshake they'd worked on years before, one that they obviously hadn't forgotten.

"Are there any seats left?"  
"Jack!" Cordelia blurted. "Oh my god, it's been years! You've-"

"Yeah, I've grown." The blond man laughed, his blue eyes sparkling. He hugged his cousin tightly. "Elizabeth is coming in right now. She's probably headed to the bar."

Cordelia frowned. "Jack-"

"I'm kidding. She hasn't touched a bottle since the rapture." He winked at her and turned to Misty, just as excited as she was.

Madison sneaked up to the Supreme. "Is that Jack Vandenheuvel? The actor? _The_ Jack Vandenheuvel?"

The older blonde nodded, smiling. "Didn't we tell you? He's influenced Dakota greatly."

"Wait a minute. You're telling me that Jack Vandenheuvel _and_ The Band Day are your cousins."

"Yeah."

"Anyone else?"

Misty poked the girl in the ribs as she came back. "Yeah, Elizabeth. And her and Jack's mom, Ve."

The dirty blonde shook her head impatiently. "And who are they?"

"I go by my stage name."

The three turned, the brunette before them cocking her head at Madison.

"Oh my god. You're _her._"

Cordelia nudged Madison. "Why are you so suprised anyway? You're an actress."

"Yeah, but I hadn't expected you two to be related to famous people." She sniffed. "Who's that?"

"Where's my niece?"

"Aunt Ve!" Cordelia laughed and embraced the older woman tightly, Misty getting in line for a hug. Madison just rolled her eyes and ambled away.

It took a little longer for Stevie to come in, but when she did, Misty practically ran her down. It took a lot of coaxing from Kyle for the swamp witch to let her idol, her adoptive mother, go.

She sat down next to Ve and Myrtle, already engrossed in conversation. The fashion enthusiast and the make up artist had a lot to catch up on.

The ceremony went well. No one caught on fire accidentally, a first for a Coven celebration. Both Dakota and Evie were dethroned from their statuses as valedictorians by a kid with a hundreth of a point more, and Misty fumed for the better part of an hour. _He probably cheated, Delia, did some fuckin' extra credit or somethin_'. But they threw their graduation caps just as high as everyone else's. A little higher with the help of Cordelia.

The academy was full to the brim, what with the extra family members. They'd managed to grab the salon for themselves, the students who had stayed for the summer milling about aside, finishing up a dinner they'd planned for weeks with the help of Misty.

"I brought my guitar!" Reid called out as Neil nudged him excitedly.

"Let's do a little mash." Kimberly added, a grin on her face as the swamp witch and Zoe clapped their hands in approval. "Come on Lizzy, croon something."

Elizabeth laughed. "I don't sing country."

"Amen." Stevie nodded.

They shared a laugh. As conversation broke again, Nan pushed past to sit next to Cordelia's blond haired cousin.

"Is it true? That you can control minds?"

Jack nodded avidly. "Yeah, but I tend to stay away from that. You're the mind reader, yes?" Nan smiled. "Lizzy can do that too. She had the toughest time as a kid."

"I know, she emailed me a bunch when Dakota went through puberty, through his migraines."

"I have the highest respect for readers." Jack added, grinning. "I must say mom was suprised when we got our powers, she didn't have any. Aunt Fiona got it all."

"That she did." Ve added from across the room, her and Myrtle'd been listening. "And I don't regret not having any." She laughed as the red head leaned over and whispered "happy, happy love" into her ear.

The room fell silent as Dakota and Evie stood, glasses in their hands.

"We'd like to thank you all for coming." The boy began. "We didn't want a party or any acknowledgment for passing high school, but you know our mothers." Laughter rippled through the room.

"But we are really thankful for all of you. You've made this so much easier, even if we haven't physically seen some of you in a long time." Evie added. "The phone calls and the skype calls were enough. Lizzy, Jack, your tour and location postcards are on our walls." She glanced at Kimberly, Reid, and Neil. "And a certain band has been sending us rubber snakes as a joke for every single one of our birthdays. That's a lot of snakes, guys."

"So, thank you."

"A lot."

**Year 18 **

Misty leaned closer to the monitor, squinting at the tiny words on the screen that made absolutely no sense to her. "Delia, I don't know how to work this thing!"

Cordelia came rushing in from the kitchen with two hot mugs of tea. She laughed under her breath at her wife's concern. She was never one to be on time or to even worry about time, so this was a surreal sight for Cordelia. "Jesus, Misty, just give me one minute!"

"We told her we'd be on Skype at 7:00 and it's 7:02!" Misty cried, taking the tea and absentmindedly placing it on the desk without taking her eyes off of the monitor.

Cordelia bent down and opened the application, planting a kiss on Misty's temple as it loaded. Misty went silent, her legs bouncing underneath the table with excitement and nerves. Their children had been gone for about a month now, and after hours of phone calls, they had decided to set up a Skype call to actually see each other. Misty had written the date on the calendar in the kitchen of the Academy and she and Cordelia crossed off the days one by one. And today was finally the big day.

Evangeline's name popped up on the screen and Cordelia answered the call. As the window opened and a smiling Evangeline was revealed, Misty burst into her own huge smile.

"Hi, Mom! Hi, Mama!"

"Hey, honey!" Cordelia said. Misty waved silently, too overwhelmed to speak.

"I have so much to tell you guys!" Evie was also bouncing with excitement, unable to stop smiling at her mothers.

"Well, tell us!" Cordelia prompted. Evie launched into a long announcement of what she had been doing at school, how much she liked it, and all of her friends. She loved her biology teacher, who, much to Misty's relief, was anti-dissection and had actually helped Evie decide on her major: herpetology. As she was speaking, a few people walked in and out of her dorm, greeting Misty and Cordelia as they went.

"Oh, Mama, you'd love this!" She continued, rummaging through some papers on her desk. She pulled out a packet of images and flipped to the second page. She held it up to her webcam. "We're studying mutated frogs. I don't know if you saw any of these guys out in the swamp, but look how cool they are!"

Misty thought she had seen it all back in the swamp as she took care of the creatures who were too small to defend themselves or were left for dead by hunters, but she was slowly realizing that Evie was learning and seeing more than she ever would in New Orleans. And she was so proud of her daughter. Misty had been smiling so much her cheeks ached, but she couldn't stop as she stared in awe at the pictures on the computer screen.

"Oh!" Cordelia said suddenly. "Evie, your brother's on! Let me add him to the conversation..."

Dakota answered in a matter of seconds.

"Dakota, are those my posters?!" Misty gasped. His dorm room walls were plastered with Fleetwood Mac and Stevie Nicks posters, crinkled and torn from the humidity of the swamp and with age.

Dakota nodded slowly, smiling despite Misty's rude greeting. "Sorry, Mama. I just couldn't come all the way to Julliard without a taste of home."

"You'd better bring some of those back home with you this winter," Misty warned.

"Yes, Mama," Dakota said apologetically. "But guys, I have great news!"

Evie, Cordelia, and Misty went silent as Dakota took a deep breath.

"I got one of the lead roles in the play! I'm playing Bassanio in The Merchant of Venice!"

The girls all erupted into celebration. Dakota shrank into his chair and blushed, but he couldn't hide his pride from his family members. Cordelia and Misty went online to buy plane tickets for themselves and Evangeline to see their son's debut. The family spoke late into the night until Evangeline and Dakota had to leave one by one to either sleep or to be quiet so their roommates could sleep.

As the Skype call ended and the window closed, Misty sighed happily.

"I miss 'em a lot," she mumbled.

"I know, Mist," Cordelia whispered through building tears. "Me, too."

**Ten Years Later - Evangeline**

Cordelia adjusted the fork near her plate until it was exactly vertical. Everything on the dinner table was perfect, from the gentle creases on the napkins to the placement of every piece of silverware. And Cordelia needed it to be perfect. Today was an important day.

Evangeline had come home after months and months of being away working. Cordelia had crossed every day out on her calendar as she waited, reminding Misty every morning of how many days were left until their baby came home.

"30 days left," she would remind her softly when they woke up. "Just under a month."

Finally, the number reached zero, and they went out to pick Evangeline up from the airport just before dinner.

Cordelia sat waiting at the table for her daughter and wife to come downstairs, hands folded neatly in her lap in an attempt to keep herself from tapping her feet impatiently.

"Mom?" A voice called.

"Yes?" Cordelia called back, craning her neck to see Evangeline standing in the doorway of the dining room wringing her hands.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

Cordelia nodded quickly and followed Evangeline into the foyer, where she grabbed her mother's hands.

"This is really important, okay?" She started. "I have a surprise for Mama."

"Oh?" Cordelia let a smile spread across her face. "What is it?"

"I don't think I can tell you here," Evangeline laughed. "You know Mama's gonna hear us. I just need your help getting Mama out of the house and to the surprise."

"I can do that," Cordelia paused. "But it might be a little hard getting her to leave right before dinner."

Misty grumbled to herself for the entire car ride. Evangeline had borrowed the old truck and was hauling it further and further away from the Academy, Cordelia sitting in the back with her arms around Misty, trying to hide the giggles that poured out whenever Misty made another remark about being "starving to death after I helped you so much with dinner."

The truck passed the boundary between the road and the swamps and clunked to a stop.

"We're gonna have to walk," Misty remarked between pouts.

"Okay," Evangeline said. "Just a little bit more."

"Where are we going?" Misty asked, now too curious to keep complaining. "If you wanted to have dinner at the shack, you could have just told us!"

"No, it's not that," Evangeline told her mother. "Just wait a tiny bit longer."

The trio emerged from the trees sweaty and tired, but at this point Misty was practically shaking with excitement. Evangeline refused to tell her anything no matter how close they got and Misty was never good with waiting, so when they got into the clearing near her hut, she broke away from Cordelia and into a run.

But it was only a few seconds before she stopped in her tracks.

"Evie?" She called. "What's this sign?"

"Read it, Mama," Evangeline encouraged, trading a look with her mother.

Misty bent down and suinted to read in the low light. "Protected by the United Sta-" She cut herself off. "Evangeline, did you..."

"I did," Evangeline broke into a huge smile. "It's protected, Mama. The Rhiannon preserve."

Tears started to spill out of Misty's eyes before she could stop them. "Evie," she cooed as she walked towards her daughter, arms outstretched.

Evangeline ran to her mother for a tight hug. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," Misty responded tearfully. "I love it and I love you. So much."

Cordelia stood next to the two and placed a comforting hand on Misty's back. But before she knew it, she was pulled into the hug by a strong arm.

"And I love you, too," Misty whispered, placing a kiss on Cordelia's cheek. "Thank you so much, Evie. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I owe you so much."

"You don't owe me anything, Mama," Evangeline insisted through her own tears. "You've done enough already. More than enough."

**Ten Years Later - Dakota**

"I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"And ya love her?"

"Like you love mother." Dakota nodded, his ears turning red despite the coolness of the kitchen. He scuffed his boot on the floor. "I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Misty sighed and placed her hands against his jaw, looking up into his hazel eyes. She smiled softly. "I've waited a while for ya to say this."

"Mama."

"I'm sorry, shouldn't I be happy that my baby boy is in love? Head over heels?" She laughed. "Have ya told your mother?"

"I haven't been able to. She's out there talking Tatiana's ear off." He smiled. "I think it'll end up being a suprise for both of them."

"She's gonna cry."

"Who?"

Misty playfully nudged her son. "Dakota and Tatiana. King and queen of the stage." She grinned and shook her head. "I'm proud of ya two, I love ya both so much."

"I'm glad to hear that. I'd hate for you to not like my future wife."

"I'd have told ya if I didn't like her. We both would have. But I wasn't worried when ya told us ya had a girlfriend, I knew I'd love whoever ya would have brought home. Ya have a good heart, and she would too."

Dakota hugged his mother tightly.

Misty giggled and rubbed circles on his back. "Come on, Dakota, get out there before your mom bores her to death. Or before you run out of courage." He nodded at her and walked to the door, before pausing and giving her one last smile. He left, his head held high.

Misty waited a few seconds before following him to the salon. She leaned on the door frame, playing with her wedding ring as he greeted his mother and his girlfriend. Cordelia glanced at her, but she just grinned back, shaking her head. The Supreme didn't have to be clairvoyant to know the swamp witch was hiding something, but she didn't ask. Or pry.

"I, uh, I've never done this before." Dakota admitted, ruffling his hair. Tatiana looked up at him, question in her ice blue eyes. She was quite a contrast to Dakota. While he was fair skinned and blonde, she had an olive tint and dark brown hair. His mama's soft twang had been passed down to him, and her accent were from the streets of Moscow. While he acted his way through Shakespeare, she danced to Tchaikovsky.

And Misty Day couldn't have asked for more than Tatiana. She was truly lovely, and reminded her so much of Zoe and Queenie and Madison and Nan, who were probably sitting up stairs right now. She had half a mind to fetch them for the joyous occasion.

"You make me really happy, Tatiana." Dakota continued. "And you've been making me happy since the day we met, even though we didn't get along at first. You talked too much and I didn't talk enough." He paused and grinned as his girlfriend fell into a fit of giggles. "And I want to hear you talk to me for the rest of my life. I want to wake up to your voice singing off key and I want to hear you talk through the movie we're watching at night. I want to join you in your spoken thoughts." He fell to one knee, and looked up at Tatiana with big, hazel eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Cordelia gasped almost louder than Tatiana, who'd dropped to her knees too. The dancer took Dakota's jaw in her hands and peppered him with kisses, gasping out "Yes"s and "Da"s simultaneously, unable to choose a language.

Cordelia sidled up to Misty's side, wide eyed. "You knew." She accused.

"He literally just told me, back in the kitchen. Don't get jealous." Misty nudged the Supreme on the shoulder. "We'll have to tell them to let the others know, they'll want to help plan the wedding. And we gotta remind him to call Evie."

Cordelia bit her lower lip. "I told Nan. Just now."

"You're incorrigible."

**_The End_**


End file.
